Troublesome Trio
by hieis-one-and-only
Summary: Hogwarts 1st years, Fred and Geroge Weasley, have a new member to add to their group. What happens when Leila Smith, a fellow Gryffindor 1st year, joins with them? What happens when things begin to change with the Slyterhin boys? Ch. 4 up! Please R&R!
1. Troublesome Trio

Title: The Troublesome Trio

Author/Artist: hieisgirl1

Pairing: George Weasley/OC

Fandom: Harry Potter

Words: 1,161

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Notes/Warning: One OC named Leila Smith that I created. This fic takes place during Fred and George Weasley's first year at Hogwarts. There might be a little O.O.C. but I tried to stay in character as much as possible.

Chapter 1- The Troublesome Trio

It was a week into the new school year for the students as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many of the students were still unfamiliar with the school, but two first year boys from Gryffindor knew their way around the school as if they've been there all their lives. Within that one week, the red-headed twins had been seen everywhere; from Charms class to the kitchens to the dungeons.

They had met pretty much every teacher in the school; losing house points in the process most of the time. The duo had been officially dubbed the 'Trouble-makers' of the school. They did everything they could, as often as they could.

This morning was no different. The two walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. The ceiling, reflecting the weather outside, was clear and sunny. A great day to do some damage. As they sat down they heard everyone talking about a girl named Leila Smith. Supposedly she pulled off a major prank without getting caught by Filch; something to do with flooding the girls' toilet down the second corridor.

"What's with this girl, Leila? She's taken our glory," Fred Weasley said as he piled food onto his plate.

"How am I supposed to know?" George Weasley replied. "What do you know about her, Lee?"

"She's a first year like us. She's half-and-half; muggle mum. She's been really quiet until now," Lee Jordan told the two. "She's sitting next to Oliver Wood."

The twins looked at the girl sitting on the far side of Oliver. She had short, sandy-brown hair and an athletic build. George looked closer and saw cobalt blue eyes. She looked up at the twins and smiled at them. They smiled back awkwardly and looked back at Lee.

"Isn't she in our classes?" Fred asked. "I've never seen her before."

"I think she's the one that always sat in the back and never said or did anything," George answered.

"We need her to join us; otherwise we need to out-prank her."

"I agree," George said as the bell rang, meaning breakfast was over and everyone headed to their morning classes. "Let's talk to her at lunch."

The three made their way to their History of Magic class with Professor Binns. No one liked him. For one, he was a ghost, and two, his voice was monotone. After attending Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures out on the grounds, the students headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

"There she is," Fred said, pointing to the girl who was talking with someone from Ravenclaw.

"Yo, Leila!" George yelled to get her attention.

She turned around and said, "I'm a little busy."

"That's okay," the Ravenclaw student said. "I need to go anyway. See you later."

"See you, Emma," Leila said before facing the twins again. "I'm surprised you know me."

"Well, you DID out-smart Filch, which is something we haven't been able to do yet," George stated, smiling.

"What do you want?"

"You mind teaming up with us to pull a prank?" Fred asked.

"Why?" she asked, eyeing the red-heads.

"Because we can't have some girl stealing our glory," Fred answered.

"No," she said flatly.

"I was joking. The three of us would make a great team!"

"Will I get recognized for this?"

"Of course," George answered, smiling.

"Then I'll help," she answered after a moment of silence.

"Watch out everyone, here comes the Troublesome Trio!" Fred yelled as the other two started laughing.

The three walked out to the grounds and sat along the edge of the lake. They spent the rest of the lunch break talking about their families. The twins were surprised with what they learned about the girl. Considering how her personality was before attending Hogwarts, you'd think she was a completely different person. She lived in London with her parents and younger brother, Jordan. Supposedly her father never told her mother that he was a wizard until she was born, 11 years ago. Her parents told her three years ago that she would most likely end up going to Hogwarts once she turned 11. Just then, the bell rang out to the grounds signaling the end of lunch. The three stood up and walked into the school and headed towards Charms class with the Ravenclaws.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration class, the twins and Leila ran up to the Gryffindor common room to drop off their things and fill their robe pockets with dungbombs and Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-start, No-heat Fireworks, moving quickly. Then the trio headed towards the kitchens.

"How do you know where the kitchens are?" Leila asked the back of George's head.

"We know the school like the back of our hands," Fred answered to her left.

Once they got to the kitchen corridor, they emptied their pockets and let the dungbombs and fireworks off. They stood there for a minute, admiring their work, and ran to the Great Hall for dinner.

From the moment they entered the hall to when they sat down, other students high-fived the trio and complimented them for their prank.

"It wasn't THAT hard," George smiled as he received a compliment from a fourth year Gryffindor girl.

"Is it true that you joined up with Leila Smith?" one of the Ravenclaw students asked.

"Yeah! She's pretty skilled," Fred answered, placing his arm around Leila's shoulders.

"So, when's the next show?" lee Jordan joked.

"You'll have to wait and find out, along with the rest of the school."

After dinner, as the trio headed back to the tower, they had a run-in with Argus Filch, the caretaker, and his cat, Mrs. Norris.

"You three, come with me." Filch led them off towards his office. Once they got there, Filch asked, "Did you enjoy setting off those things?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we did," Leila answered, mocking him.

"You're lucky I'm not allowed to use my old punishments with you brats."

Just then, Professor McGonagall walked into the office.

"Professor McGonagall!" the trio said in unison.

"Did you think you were going to weasel your way out of this one?" Filch growled.

"I've got this under control, Argus," McGonagall told him. "You three are going to be punished for this. You'll receive detention tomorrow night, and five points each from Gryffindor."

"But-" Leila started.

"No 'buts' Miss Smith," McGonagall said, interrupting the girl. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," the three students answered.

"Now, go to the common room, and stay out of trouble," she added with a smile.

"Yes ma'am," George said as the trio turned around and walked out of the office, heading to the Gryffindor common room.

"We've got to do this again!" Leila smiled as she said that.

"I agree with you on that," Fred said, smiling at the back of the girl's head.

"That's a first," George joked.

The three laughed at that and started devising their next prank as they entered the common room.


	2. When Owl's Attack

Title: Troublesome Trio

Author/Artist: hieisgirl1

Pairing: None at the moment

Fandom: Harry Potter

Words: 1,784

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends or foes…Unfortunately…

Notes/Warning: No spoilers unless you don't know any of the characters and haven't read the books. Otherwise you'll learn of their names and some character info about the twins.

Chapter two: When Owls Attack

It had been almost a month since the first time the Weasley twins had teamed up with Leila Smith. They had gotten in so much trouble with every single teacher that their Head of House, Professor McGonagall, gave up on giving them detention. Mainly because they would be in detention every single night, including weekends. The teachers had just decided to dock more points than usual because of their behavior, hoping that they would quit with the jokes and pranks. To make things even worse, the twins received Howlers almost daily from their mother, telling them off for wasting time pulling pranks when they should be paying attention in class and studying for End of the Year exams. Out of all the staff members, the one hating the Troublesome Trio the most was the school's Caretaker, Argus Filch. He spent ever night cleaning up after them and every once in a while other students that had decided to get in on the action.

Every so often, the three of them would let another student or two in on their pranks, to their brother Percy's disliking, only if they had come up with a worthy prank, and if they swore they wouldn't mess it up in any way. Because if they did, the twins threatened to jinx them over and over again until they were no longer recognizable. Of course, every student that decided to join with them was careful not to ruin anything.

The only students not amused by them were, of course, the Slytherins. Everyone knew that Slytherin and Gryffindor students had despised each other since the school had opened. Many of the Slytherin students glared at the Trio every time their paths crossed. They glared more at the twins then at Leila. Mainly because the twins caused more of the damage to the Slytherin Quidditch team than Leila did. And also because many of the Slytherin boys found Leila pretty and attractive. You couldn't blame them. Her sandy-blonde hair framed her face perfectly and her cobalt blue eyes, that put everyone into a trance when they looked into them, even for a second, shone ever so brightly, even in the darkest of shadows. The twins were happy with that only because she was the reason none of the Slytherin students would beat them to a bloody pulp when one of their Quidditch players mysteriously got hurt. They were transfixed by her eyes, forgetting why they were there in the first place.

Besides pulling pranks almost daily the trio of friends got to know each other more and more. The twins told the girl about their family, all seven of them. She already knew about their three older siblings since they were at Hogwarts with them. Percy, the 'brown-noser' as the twins called him, was the only one of their older brothers that disagreed with their decisions. As everyone in the school knew, he was all about following the rules and getting the best grades and passing every class. Every once in a while they would pull a prank on him just to see him get mad and start yelling non-sense at them while the rest of the common room laughed at him. Their oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, weren't as bad as Percy. Bill was a Gryffindor Prefect but let the twins and Leila go about their pranks with only a word of caution. He told Percy over and over again that everyone needed a laugh every once in a while. Charlie, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, was the most grateful to the trio mainly because they had it easy playing against Slytherin. Mainly because half their team had gotten hurt and had to be replaced.

They told her about their younger brother and sister, Ronald and Ginerva. Like any older sibling, they said that the two got in the way too much and annoyed them. Fred told her about the time they almost caused Ron a heart attack by turning his teddy bear into a spider. Ever since then he had been afraid of spiders. Then Ginny, she was just an annoying little kid. They told her that their mother didn't work and stayed at home with Ron and Ginny while their father went to work. He worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. They told her that their father was obsessed with Muggles and their inventions. He had bewitched their Ford Angelina to fly, which the twins still haven't been able to take for a run.

Leila told them more about her family and living like Muggles. She told them that it wasn't that bad not using magic all the time. She told them about how she went to Muggle school before attending Hogwarts and about the things she learned. They had asked her how Math, English and Science would help her in the Wizarding world. She explained that those were things that Muggles learned so they could get jobs in the Muggle world. She explained that math and English were like some of the classes at Hogwarts, but the twins couldn't see how. But they did see how Science was like Potions class. Mixing things together to make something else was something they new how to do; even if Professor Snape didn't agree with them. But she didn't really talk about her parents or her younger brother, Jordan. The twins didn't ask why. They just let it slide.

One day, about a week after the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match, the Troublesome Trio decided to go after a couple of the Slytherin students that had been bugging them for a while. Leila was going to start talking to them during breakfast, knowing that no one would be able to get away from her once they met her gaze. Then the twins would come up behind them and stand a few feet away and stick owl pellets in their robes just before the owl post arrived that morning. Then they would use a spell that would enhance the smell of the pellets, drawing the owls to them.

The twins motioned to Leila that they were done and walked over to their table and sat down in their usual seat in the middle of the table. Leila followed them a moment later, a group of disappointed Slytherin boys staring after her.

"They are so annoying," Leila complained.

"That's because they all fancy you," Fred told her.

"They must not have much taste then," George joked.

"Watch it," Leila warned him, glaring at him, her eyes now ice-cold.

"Sorry," George said quickly, looking down at his plate. He liked her, as a friend, but whenever she glared at him with her ice-cold glare, shivers were sent down his spine and creeped him out.

"What did they say this time?" Lee asked.

"They all asked me out, again," Leila answered. "I keep telling them no, but they won't listen."

"Shows how stupid Slytherins are," Fred said.

"Look, the owl post is here," George said, regaining his composure.

The four of them looked up as the sound of flapping wings came into the Great Hall followed by thousands of owls streaming in to deliver packages to their owners. Almost every owl smelled the pellets in the unaware Slytherins' robes and went strait to them without dropping off their packages.

"Wait, where's my owl going?" many students asked as their eyes followed their owl's flight over to the Slytherin table.

The twins looked up at the Professors' table to see if they had noticed anything, noting that they hadn't.

"What's going on?" one of the Slytherin sixth years asked as a pack of owls flew down at his head, pecking at him.

"Get away from me you filthy thing!" A third year Slytherin girl yelled as she waved her hands over her head, trying to ward off the owls.

One of the owls pulled out a mouthful of pellets out of one Slytherin's pocket and began hooting happily. 'What the?" the student said, confused.

"Where did these come from?" the student next to him asked, pulling out a handful of pellets from his pockets.

Then suddenly all the students at the Slytherin table looked up at the Trio at the Gryffindor table. The three of them looked up and smiled while waving their hands.

"Weasley! I'm going to kill you!" one of the Slytherin second years threatened just as the teachers noticed what was going on.

"What is wrong with you?" Professor Snape asked, walking to the Slytherin table.

"Weasley and his little group somehow put owl pellets in our robes so the owls would attack us!" a seventh year boy told him, glaring at the three.

"Sit down and remove all the pellets from your robes and I will deal with them," Snape told them.

"What do you think you are doing attacking my students?" Snape asked once he reached the twins and Leila.

"We didn't attack them, the owls did," Leila pointed out innocently.

"Don't you dare mock me like that again Miss Smith. Or you will find yourself back on the train heading to London," Snape told her.

"Severus, is there a problem here?" Professor McGonagall had gotten up and walked over to the table.

"These three attacked my students," Snape told her.

"We didn't attack them!" George said. "The owls attacked them!"

"Why did the owls attack them then?" McGonagall asked.

"There were owl pellets in their robes. It's not our fault they're stupid enough to leave them in their robes," Fred told her.

"How dare you attack my students like that!" Snape snapped at them.

"Severus, there must be a misunderstanding here. These three did not attack your students. If you notice, the owls are the ones after the pellets, not these three," McGonagall said. "I am sorry that you do not trust my students."

"You know it was them, Minerva! How dare you take their side!" Snape was becoming enraged.

"They are my students. I listened to them and I agree with them. They had no part in this."

"Fine." Snape turned on his heel and stalked back up to the High Table.

"Fred, George, Leila, was it you who put those pellets in the Slytheirns' robes?" McGonagall asked once Snape was out of ears reach.

"Yes," Fred answered after a moment.

"Please don't do it again. Severus is already mad at me because Gryffindor beat Slytherin last week," she said with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am," Leila said.

"Enjoy the rest of your breakfast. I'd be extra cautious during Potions today if I were you," she added before disappearing.

The four friends looked at each other before breaking out in laughter.


	3. The Threat

Title: Troublesome Trio

Author/Artist: hieisgirl1

Pairing: None at the moment

Fandom: Harry Potter

Words: 908

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends or foes…Unfortunately…

Notes/Warning: No spoilers unless you don't know any of the characters and haven't read the books. Otherwise you'll learn of their names and some character info about the twins.

Chapter Three- The Threat

"I can't believe McGonagall sent you off with just a warning!" Lee Jordan said.

He and the trio of troublemakers were making their way down to the dungeons for their Potions class. They had just pulled off their first Great Hall prank at breakfast. All the way to their double-Potions class, they had been congratulated by students from three of the four houses. The Slytherins, who had been the victims of breakfast's owl attacks, only bothered to notice their presence in order to threaten them with their lives. After a while, the trio grew tired of the jeering and decided to do something about it. But it had to wait until Potions was over.

"I thought Potions couldn't get any worse than they already were!" Leila exclaimed as the group of four headed to their next class.

"Don't you think Snape was being a little too hard on us?" Fred asked the others.

"McGonagall told us to be careful and she was right," George answered.

"But he didn't have to be that cruel," Lee interjected.

They had just immerged from, in their opinion, the worst day in Hell. Snape docked fifty points each from all four of them because they were talking while mixing ingredients for their potion. Then he docked them another ten points each because their mixture wasn't the correct color when it was brewed.

"240 points!" Leila yelled. "That's unbelievable!"

"Actually, it's believable," George told her. "It is Snape we're talking about."

"Let's just go to Transfigurations." Lee led the group to their next class.

McGonagall had asked them what happened and listened as they told her.

"Now you know not to attack his students; directly or indirectly," she told them. "Now sit so I may begin class."

The group sat in the back and quietly waited for her to begin class. Once she started though, they didn't listen and began devising a plan to stop the Slytherins from taunting and jeering at them. When the bell forty-five minutes later, they had a plan figured out.

They went the rest of the day trying to ignore the Slytherin students as best they could. Just before dinner, they started their plan.

The twins and Leila walked down the steps leading from the Gryffindor tower to the Great Hall just as a group of male Slytherins came through a door leading from the dungeons. Just as planned, Leila tripped on the stairs and fell to the floor, dropping her bag.

"I'm fine," she told the twins as they tried to help her up. "I'll meet you inside."

"Okay," George said. The red-heads went into the Great Hall, leaving Leila to pick up her things as the Slytherin boys watched with interest.

"Oh, can one of you help me?" Leila asked, looking up at the group.

"Didn't you just tell those loser twins you didn't need any help?" one of the older boys asked.

"I lied," she said, looking into his eyes. "I just didn't want them to help me."

"Oh, okay," he said, transfixed by her eyes.

It was working just the way they had planned.

"Here," a younger boy said, handing her one of her textbooks. His eyes were locked on hers, just s everyone else's were.

"Thank you." She took it back and stuffed it into her bag along with parchment and quills.

She stood up and looked at the boys. "Why do you always say rude things to Fred and George?"

"Because they're always attacking us," one of the braver boys said quietly.

"No, they're not," she told them.

"Yes they are," a first year said a little louder than he wished.

"Do you have any proof?" she asked, eyeing them.

"Well, no," the oldest spoke up. "But we know it was them."

"If you want me to keep speaking to you, you have to stop acting the way you are towards them." She took turns looking at each of them. "Do you understand?"

"Anything for you, Leila."

That was what she wanted to hear. It meant she had them under her control; something the twins weren't expecting.

"Good. Now go to dinner and leave the two of them alone," she ordered them.

Without saying anything more, she moved to the doors and walked in, followed by the Slytherin boys. The boys walked to their table without looking to the Gryffindor table once. Leila sat down at her usual seat and smiled.

"That was easy," she told them.

"I guess," George said. "You were only out there for a couple minutes."

"They're stupid. That's all it takes," Fred pointed out.

"True," George said. "Let's eat."

The trio began pilling food onto their plates and ate.

"So, wha' did y' say t' them?" Fred asked with a mouthful of food.

Leila swallowed her food. "I threatened to not talk to them anymore if they didn't stop acting like jerks."

"How long is that threat going to last?" Lee asked, looking up at the girl.

"Don't worry," she told him. "It'll last for quite a while."

"Let's hope," Fred said quietly.

"I'll make sure of it." Leila went back to eating. _There's no way they can't listen to me. They're under my control now,_ she thought.

The trio glanced up at the Slytherin table every so often. A couple of times they found two or three boys staring at Leila who quickly looked away when they noticed the trio looking at them.


	4. Leila's Change

Title: The Troublesome Trio

Author/Artist: hieisgirl1

Pairing: George Weasley/Leila Smith (hinting)

Fandom: Harry Potter

Words: 873

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Notes/Warning: One OC named Leila Smith that I created.

Chapter Four- Leila's Change

Over the next few weeks, the trio had no problems with the Slytherins. You'd think that Fred and George would've been happy about it, but no. It bugged them to no end. The two boys weren't sure why this was bothering them so much. They were glad the Slytherins were off their backs; but things were weird. Like something was going on that they didn't know about. They spent so much time trying to figure out what was going on, but every time they ended up with nothing.

They noticed that the same group of Slytherin boys was following Leila around everywhere she went; even up to the Gryffindor common room. At first, the twins thought it was just because they didn't want Leila to think that they were harassing the two. But about a week later, the group was still following her. It had bothered them because they never had a chance to get to Leila without worrying about the others being around. The only chance they ever had to speak with her was in the commons or at meals. She was almost never in the common room during the day. She would leave early in the morning for breakfast then go off between classes, breaks, and during lunch to do whatever. Then she wouldn't get back to the common room until just before curfew at 8:00. She never told the two what she was up to.

It was one of those days that Leila wasn't in the common room that the three boys began talking about her and wondering what she was up to all of a sudden.

"Do you have any idea what she's doing when she isn't in class?" Lee asked the twins.

"No. It's like we never see her anymore. It's like she's left the group," George said.

"We haven't done any pranks with her in almost a month. The Troublesome Trio has turned into the Troublesome Duo," Fred said. "It doesn't sound the same. It doesn't have that ring to it."

"I know what you mean," George agreed. "We need to talk to her and see what's gotten into her suddenly."

"When did this start happening?" Lee asked.

"Wasn't it right after she told off the Slytherin prats for dissing us after the owl attacks at breakfast?" Fred looked over at the other red-head.

"I think so. Do you think that has anything to do with this?" George asked.

"I'm guessing it does."

"What do we know about her that would help us figure out what's going on with her?" George asked.

"I don't know. She never really talked about her family. Just about her Muggle school," Fred answered.

"Why didn't she talk about her family?" Lee asked.

"Dunno. Never asked. We just let it slide," George answered. "We didn't think it was that important."

"Do you think her family has something to do with this?" Lee asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is her family okay? Is there something going on that she hasn't told you guys? Or maybe she's doing something that's forbidden."

"No way. Leila wouldn't do that. She isn't that kind of student. She's a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin. Remember?" George defended the absent girl. "Anyway, she'd tell us if it had something to do with her family. We're friends."

"Hey, I'm just guessing. I'm not saying that's what it is," Lee pointed out.

Suddenly the common room door opened and Leila walked in. She caught the three boys watching her and whipped her head away, keeping her eyes diverted.

"Hey, Leila!" George said. "Come here."

Leila didn't look over at them and kept walking to the girls' staircase.

"Hey, Leila! We want to ask you something," Fred yelled after her.

She continued to the stairs and disappeared up them.

"What's her problem?" Lee asked.

"How are we supposed to know?" Fred asked.

"Hey, Katie," George said to one of the second year girls sitting at one of the tables, doing her homework.

"What George?" she asked, not bothering to look up from her work.

"Do you know what's up with Leila lately?"

"No."

"Can you find out for us?" Fred asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" she asked.

"Because she won't talk to us," George answered.

"What makes you think she'll talk to me then? You're her only friends."

"Because you're a girl. Girls talk to each other about everything. Don't they?" Fred asked.

"You know nothing about girls," she said, looking up at the two.

"I noticed," he agreed. He caught Fred and Lee laughing at him. "Well, can you?"

"If that's the only way you'll shut up, then fine," she agreed.

"Thanks, Katie," the twins said in unison.

"Uh-huh," she said before stuffing her books and parchment into her bag and walking up the stairs into the girls' dormitories.

"I guess we're going to have to wait until morning to find out anything," Lee pointed out.

"You're right. Let's go to bed. I'm tired," Fred suggested.

"I'm right behind you," George said.

The three boys picked up their school things and headed up to their dormitory. They barely managed to change out of their school robes before collapsing onto their beds and falling asleep.


End file.
